Happy Daddy's Day!
by emILY9913
Summary: kensi,Marty celebrate father's day with there 3 kids surprises tooo! and give me one-shot ideas!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys so i had to do something for father's day hope you enjoy :) also ideas for one-shots are greatly appreciated i am trying to do some! **

* * *

It was 7:30 am when Kensi got up. It was father's day today and she was really excited. She gently got out of her husband of 7 years Marty Deeks's arms and made her way to her 3 year old daughter Sierra's room. She quietly opened the door and smiled at the sight. Sierra had both arms sprawled out like a starfish on her stomach, her curly blonde hair covers her face and her quiet snores filled the room. Kensi quietly tip tod across the room to Sierra's bed and knelt down.

"Sierra sweetie time to wake up baby girl it's Father's day." She said as she shook her daughter's shoulders. Sierra slowly opened her beautiful brown eyes.

"Are we going to surprise daddy, like we did to you on mommy's day?" she whispered as she sat up and started rubbing her sleepy eyes. Kensi nodded her head and said.

"I'm going to go wake Tyler and Isaac up you come down stairs when you are ready." Kensi was talking about her 4 year old son Isaac and 6 year old son Tyler who shared a room just down the hall. As she entered the bedroom she could see on the bottom bunk Isaac sat scratching his head looking at her with his big brown eyes. All of her kids had the same brown eyes, her boys both had brown hair Isaac's was a lighter shade while Tyler had a darker shade like Kensi's and Sierra had blonde hair just like Deeks's.

"Good morning monkey- butt you want to come make breakfast for daddy and give him the cards you made for him?" he quickly nodded his head and got out of his bed he was wearing red and blue cars the movie pjs. Kensi made her way to the bed to wake her other son up who was on the top bunk.

"Hey bug time to wake up to surprise daddy." She said repeating the process she had with Sierra he squinted his eyes and looked at Kensi, then he started climbing off his bed. He was wearing black and red Spiderman pjs. The boys and Kensi made their way downstairs to start the breakfast. Kensi planned to make waffles that you toast up (easy not to burn), orange juice and coffee. A few minutes after being in the kitchen Sierra made her way downstairs wearing a little princess nighty (nightgown) with Arielle on it, a pink rob, her favourite stuffed puppy (that she had since she was a baby) and her pig slippers. The boys stood on chairs as they put 2 waffles into the toaster and Sierra ran into Kensi's arms.

"Hey there little princess want to help me set up the tray?" she asked her daughter as she nodded and lifted her head up from its place on her shoulder. What she meant by set up the tray was place a 'We Love You Daddy' place mate that they had every father's day and Deeks's birthday...

Finally they finished the breakfast and it was about 8 am time to go wake Deeks up. Even though Kensi know every year they both just pretended to be asleep just for their children. It was all worth it when they see the proud looks on all their kids' faces when they thought they surprised them.

Now they were just outside the bedroom door. Kensi holding the tray, Tyler ready to open the door and the 2 youngest squirming with excitement. Tyler used his finger to count down from 3 then he opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled out as Isaac, Sierra and Tyler started jumping on the bed yelling 'happy daddy's day!'

Kensi just smiled from her spot as she watched Deeks pretend to be startled awake from the bouncing then the smile that spread across his face. Sierra was to first to climb into his arms. As the boys hugged him on both sides of his body.

"Did we get you daddy?" Sierra asked from her spot resting her head on his chest.

"You sure did pumpkin and is that breakfast I see." He turning his attention to Kensi who was still standing in the door watching some of the most special people in her life be so cute.

"Yes we made you waffles." Tyler said as Deeks put his arms around both boys pulling them closer. Kensi started walking towards the bed setting the tray on the side table then going to the other side pulled the covers back and getting in beside her family. Immediately Isaac came to sit in her lap he was defiantly a mommy's boy. Deeks picked up the 3 cards that were on the tray.

"Wow these are really good guys. "He said as he looked at Sierra's which was a portrait of their family. Kensi and Deeks stood side by side as Tyler stood in the middle Isaac was holding Kensi's hand while Sierra was holding Deeks's. Isaacs card said 'happy father's day, love you' with a surf board, tie and coffee cup. Tyler's actually had a bit of writing in it but on the front was a picture of them (Tyler, Deeks) surfing.

"Thanks guys this was really sweet what are we going to do today?" he asked putting the cards down and putting an arm around Kensi's shoulders. Kensi was the one that answered and she said...

"Well I was thinking that we could go to the beach with the walking path, park and a place for you to swim." All their eyes lit up as they heard that and Kensi couldn't help but smile at this.

"Mommy can we bring our bikes to ride too!" Isaac asks he was defiantly the most active kid they had.

"I don't see why not, I mean you guys can ride your bikes while daddy I and walk. But why don't we let daddy eat and we get ready for the beach." All the kids got up and walked to their rooms to get there beach stuff. leaving Kensi and Deeks alone. Deeks quickly pulled her into a loving kiss.

"Thank you for 'trying' to surprise me it means a lot." He said pulling out of the kiss, then continuing after speaking. This time Kensi pulled out of the kiss.

"No need to thank me you are a wonderful father to those 3 beautiful children and you deserve this. But I should probably go help Sierra or she is going to be wearing something crazy!" he chuckles at that, pulls her into one more kiss before she left and started his breakfast

* * *

8:00pm

Kensi and Deeks lay in bed holding each other as they talked about the day they had. First thing they did was ride their bikes Sierra on a tricycle, while Isaac and Tyler on bikes with training wheel. Kensi and Deeks held hands and walked behind there kids telling them to stop at a certain place then having them race there. After that they all went down to the beach getting into their swim stuff. Deeks had decided to take his oldest son for some swimming. The youngest 2 stayed with Kensi to play in the sand for a little while, after a while all of them went into the water Isaac and Sierra had built in lifejackets in there wet suits. They enjoy the time slashing each other but decided that since it was 1pm it was time for lunch. After eating lunch everyone wanted to go back into the water. Every single one of their children were defiantly water babies which wasn't a surprise. At about 5pm they decided it would be good to play on the play ground and dry off. After playing on the playground they changed their kids into the pjs they brought knowing their kids would fall asleep on the drive home.

"Thanks for today you really know how to treat your husband." Deeks said kissing her forehead

"No problem I had a pretty good time today but I got on more surprise for you." She said turning around grabbing a wrapped up box and handing it to Deeks. He stared at it for a second then started ripping the wrapping off the box. Opening the box he gasped and looked at Kensi who had a big smile on her face. In the box were a little pink booty and a little blue booty, a note saying 'boy or girl' a sonogram picture and a pregnancy test.

"y-your p-pregnant." He stuttered she just nodded her head and said.

"I found out 2 weeks ago, I thought it would be cool to tell you on father's day that you would be a daddy again."

"We're having another baby?" he said nervously "we're having another baby!" he said again with a big grin coming on his face. He pulled her into a big hug, putting his hand on her stomach

This was truly the best father's day ever.

* * *

**so what do you think PLZ review an tell me what you think and one-shot ideas!**


	2. Note!

Hey everyone the sequel is posted! the name is 'A Good life' hope you like it!


End file.
